


Zero Patience

by Phantom7201



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom7201/pseuds/Phantom7201
Summary: Barry Allen was no longer Sebastian Smythe. He preferred to keep that part of his life locked away in the back of his mind.Things never do go his way though, do they?





	1. Two Different People

Barry glanced over to where Felicity and Iris were hunched over a computer, giggling quietly. Raising an eyebrow when one of them looked over at him, he rose, heading towards them. The girls seemed to panic, turning off the video. “What was that all about?” He asked, eyebrows raised. 

“Nothing,” Felicity replied, feigning innocence. 

“Felicity was just showing me a music video,” Iris waved it off. 

Narrowing his eyes, he made his way over. Clicking on the history tab, he clicked on the last thing played. What popped up made him freeze. “That was a long time ago.” He replied stiffly, closing the tab. 

“Why didn’t you ever tell us you joined a Glee club? We could’ve watched you preform,” Iris frowned. 

“He’s good,” Caitlin replied from her own chair, focusing on her computer. 

“You’ve seen him preform?!” Both girls squeal. 

“No, I’ve seen Barry preform,” She corrects. 

“That is Barry,” Iris replies, confused.

”Look at the difference. That guy is cocky, and confident. Barry here is awkward and shy.” Cisco replies, walking into the room watching the video the girls were previously playing, the fimiliar tune of ‘Live While We’re Young,’ filling the Lab. 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Cisco.” Barry snarks, running a hand through his hair. 

“Anytime, buddy.” Cisco grins. 

"Like I said, it's left in the past." Barry huffs, "I'm going for a run," he called out as he left the room.

—————

“Maybe We should’ve left it alone,” Felicity speaks as Barry races out of the room. 

“You think?” Caitlin glares, turning around. 

“How do you know about this?” Iris accuses.

”I got Barry to do Karyoke with me. After he brought me home, I asked him to stay. In the morning when he made me breakfast, I asked him about the singing, and why he never sings or claims not to be a singer.” She shrugs. “He confided in me, and I accept his reasons.” 

“Which were...?” Iris pushed.

”You ask him that yourself.” She turns toward her computer, signaling the end of the conversation. 

Cisco shrugs, “If he wants it in the past it’s his own choice.” Cisco turns to walk out of the lab, muttering a ‘Doesn’t mean I won’t  look up more videos of him singing,’ as he leaves. 

Felicity sighs, “He’s right. But not until I show Oliver. He’s never gonna believe this,” Grabbing her bag, Felicity waves goodbye as she leaves. 

Iris frowns. How could they all just leave this be? Barry’s kept it secret from them, and they deserve to know why. _Or_ , she’s thinks, _she deserves to know why._

—————

Caitlin pushed open the café door, entering Jitters. Spotting Barry immediately, she slid in on the opposite seat. She raised an eyebrow, “Seb?”

Sebastian nodded. “Barry is taking a break,” He tapped his head, “He’s pretty hurt.” 

She sighs, “You know when he’s gonna come out?” 

A shake of the head, “No, after the run, he kind of just krept back into his corner of our mind.” 

“Understandable.” Caitlin nods, eyeing the coffee. “You even have different tastes in Coffe,” She notes. Barry preferred the Flash, ironically enough, with sugar in his, while ‘Sebastian’ preferred Courvoisier and regular coffee.

”We are different people,” He points out, taking a sip.

”It’s still hard to grasp,” She admits. “Barry prefers the term Bisexual, while you choose the term Gay. Barry’s favorite color is Red, while yours is Gray.” 

Sebastian smiles, “Like you and Frosty.” He points out. 

Caitlin frowns. “You’re connection is deeper then ours,” she points out. 

“Still the same concept,” He paused, “At least, that’s what Barry thinks.” 

Caitlin hums in agreement. “Are you ever going to tell the Warblers you’re awake?” She questions softly. 

“No, I doubt they’d even want to see me. Besides, they’ve been doing fine. Brittany and Santana got married, Blaine and Kurt are on and off, Nick and Jeff finally got their head out of their asses and started dating,” He shrugs. “My life isn’t connected to theirs anymore.” 

Caitlin frowns. “Not true,” she pulls out her laptop from her bag, opening Facebook. “They’ve been looking for you since you disappeared after Blaine Anderson’s wedding, they’re worried about you,” she opens the group Facebook page that was open to the public, scrolling down to a post, “See?” 

The post showed a missing person report, with his picture on it. The captions held ‘If you see Sebastian Smythe, please tell him we’re gonna kick his ass.’ He hUgg’s a small laugh, “Jeff’s doing.” 

”You should at least inform them you're alive,” She points out.

Sebastian sighs. “I’ll think about it.” 

 


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian runs into someone in Jitters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided I will update most likely every weekend. I won't say which day, because let's face it, we all get a little lazy during the weekends. And since it is Spring Break for some, I will update twice this week, including today. Enjoy!

Sebastian entered his apartment after finishing his coffee, laying down in his bed. He eyed his phone laying on his bedside table, wishing for an easy answer. On one hand, Barry supported him on whatever decision he’d make, telling him confidently it would be the right one.

‘ _Sebby_ ,’ He'd said, ‘ _They’re your friends, if they are looking for you, then they want you back in their lives. But if you don’t want them to come back into our lives, then we’ll simply never discuss it again._ ’

It was an easy decision to make afterwards. He left his phone there, turning around so he could get some sleep. Besides, he almost blinded one of his crush's by attempting to ruin his other crush's outfit. He didn’t think he could do anything to apologize for that, even if it wasn't technically his fault. The other Warblers didn't inform him of what was in the Slushie.

Rolling over once again to turn away from his phone, Sebastian had made his mind up. They wouldn't care about him anyway.

—————

Sebastian walked into Star Labs, glaring at anyone besides Caitlin who attempted to get too close. Unsurprisingly, Joe did not tolerate his behavior. “Barry, can I talk to you?”

When reaching for his wrist, Sebastian slapped away his hand with a glare, "Don't touch me." He barely knew the man. Barry trusted him with his life, but Sebastian? Joe needed to earn his trust.

Joe's eyes widen in shock before he steels his expression. “You’re hiding something from us,” Joe glares, his own arms crossing. 

"What? I can't have secrets, now? Of course not, I live with a reporter and a cop. Surely I must tell you everything so you can go talk to other people about it." Sebastian glares, ignoring the small protest in the back of his mind. _'You know I'm right,_ ' He merely argues.

”We’d never,” Iris argued.

Sebastian could only snort in amusement. “It's your job to report things.”

Iris flinched back, while Joe merely glared at him. ‘ _Bastian_ ,’ Barry scolded. ‘ _What, they need to hear the truth_ ,’ He insisted. ’ _Iris doesn’t need to know every part of our life and post it in the news._ ’ "I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but you need to stop with this attitude." Joe sized him up in attempt to intimidate him.

Sebastian could only laugh at the attempt, "What? i can't be me for once?" He rose an eyebrow.

"This isn't you, Barry," Iris immediately rejected the thought of her precious Barry being tainted. "Is it Roy Bivolo again?" She asked in concern.

"Fuck you," Sebastian sneers, tensing. "It is me, get over it." He turns away from her, heading into the cortex.

Caitlin strolled up beside him, her head tilted to the side questioningly. “So?” 

“I decided on not contacting them.” Sebastian shrugs casually. “I’ve caused them enough trouble.” 

Caitlin frowned sadly, “But they’re grieving you,” 

“Technically _Sebastian_ is dead. _Barry_ barely let’s me out anymore unless he's hurt by the people he cares about.” He shrugs. It did hurt sometimes when Barry blocked him out, but what else can he do?

”Why is Barry talking about himself in third person? And what about ‘Letting me out’?” Cisco raised an eyebrow. “You’re not some evil doppelgänger, are you?” Cisco's eyes widened, pointing at him with an accusing finger.

Sebastian sighed, and held out his  hand. “Sebastian Smythe, nice to meet you. Barry’s in here hiding for now,” he tapped his head with his free hand as Cisco hesitantly shook it.

”What do you mean by that?” Cisco taps his head. 

Sebastian sighs. “Caitlin can tell you. But you can’t tell any of the others,” He glared, making sure Cisco got the message. “Tell him all of it, I trust him.” He nods over in Cisco’s direction, before making his way out of the Lab, bypassing his Adoptive Family. 

———————

Sitting once more in Jitters, he ordered his usual coffee, sitting in the booth near the back, able to see everyone. Sipping quietly at his coffee, he let his mind wonder. He snapped out of it noticing there was a small commotion in the cafe, a book had been dropped and a coffee was spilled over the stone floor, seeping through the pages. “Bastian'?” A familiar voice asked softly, standing in the middle of the cafe. 

Sebastian’s breath caught in his throat as he turned, seeing one of his old crushes from high school standing there, looking as perfect as ever. “Blaine.” He murmured.

He stood, opening his arms in invitation, letting the Warbler throw himself into his arms, said arms circling around his waist. “I- we thought you were dead,” he admitted softly, arms tightening around Sebastian as if he would disappear.

Sebastian waved away the waiter that hovered beside them, wanting to ask if Blaine was okay. “Sorry, Killer, it’s been a busy three years,” Sebastian murmured, leading the other man into the booth, and going back for his stuff. “You’re pages got a little wet,” He frowned, attempting to dry it off.

Blaine only stared, reaching for the book when it was handed to him. “Let me get you another coffee, same as always?” Sebastian questioned, tilting his head. 

Blaine nodded in answer, not allowing Sebastian to leave his line of sight as he crossed the café, ordering him a second cup. When he came back and handed it to him, Blaine placed it on the table, and pulled Sebastian back into his embrace. “Is it really you? you haven't tried to hit on me once,” He mumbled with a teasing glint in his eyes. 

Sebastian chuckled softly. “Yeah, Killer. You still have that perfect ass," He teased.


	3. Visitor

Once Blaine had gotten over his initial shock of seeing Sebastian, he’d interrogated him. Sebastian’s never felt so scared in his life when Blaine’s voice took on a dangerous tone asking where he’d been for three years.

“Well, I was busy with getting a job the first year... and the second year I was in a coma?”

Sebastian squeaked at the glare Blaine sent him. “In a coma?” He asked once more to clarify. Sebastian only nodded in response. Blaine took out his phone, ignoring Sebastian for the time being. Opening the Warbler group messages, he typed furiously.

Blaine: Guess who I found sitting on his ass in Central City?

Jeff: _Who?_

Blaine: _You’ll never believe it. Sebastian._

Nick: _No. Way._

Blaine: **Image Sent**

Jeff: _What did you do to him? He looks like he’s going to shit his pants._

Wes: _Holy Shit, is that Sebastian? Please tell me he had a good reason to cut contact and make us all think he was dead._

Kurt: _Notify him he still looks like a chipmunk._

Blaine pauses from his texting. "Kurt says you still look like a chipmunk."

Sebastian raises an eyebrow, and snickers. "A criminal chipmunk?"

Blaine: _Sebastian is requesting if he's still a criminal chipmunk?_

Kurt: _Particularly a criminal chipmunk._

Blaine nodded with a smirk, and continues texting, blocking Sebastian's view of his phone screen.

Jeff _: I know where we’re having our next reunion._

Nick: _Plane tickets were already booked two minutes ago, Jeff._

Blaine chuckled, and eyes Sebastian. "You're so in trouble."

Wes: _Just notified the group. We will all be there tomorrow. Don't tell him anything._

Blaine: _See you all then. :)_

Blaine sets down his phone with an evil smile, gazing down Sebastian.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He asks, a bit appalling.

Blaine shrugs. “You’ll find out.” He dismisses, leaning into Sebastian's side securely.

"C'mon, Killer," Sebastian whines, wrapping an arm around his shoulder's.

"Nope," Blaine sing-song's, eyeing a pretty African American girl who walks up to them, her eyes narrowed.

“Barr, want to introduce me to your _friend?”_ she scoffed, placing her hands on her hips.

Sebastian barely bat an eye. "No, not really." He tugged Blaine closer, eyeing the girl cautiously.

Blaine sighs. "I'm a friend from high school." He settles on saying.

”She has a habit about having to know everything that goes on in my life," Sebastian explains. "I think I deserve to keep something to myself."

"I'm not judging," Blaine smirks, attempting to get more contact out of Sebastian by laying his head on his shoulder. Sebastian rarely allows contact, and Blaine sure as hell isn't missing his chance, screw Kurt, he’s not waiting. "Where do you work, by the way?"

“I work as a CSI at CCPD.” Sebastian shrugs casually. 

“Not something I thought you’d do,” Blaine admits, and Sebastian chuckles.

"Barry," the girl snaps, taking back his attention.

"Yes?" Sebastian drawls, his free hand lightly tickling Blaine's side as he attempts to hold back laughter.

"Don't you ignore me." She grumps. She turns when her name was called, before huffing. "You're lucky I have to work. This conversation?" She gestures between the three of them. "Not over." She turns, stalks back to behind the counter, plasters on a smile, and starts talking to the costumers.

"Why did she call you Barry?" Blaine marvels curiously.

“Iris,” he corrects, “She calls me Barry because I changed my name back after I moved back to Central.” 

“Why’d you move back to Central?”

 _You got married with my other crush and broke my heart._ “It’s my hometown.” He said instead. 

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, as if he didn’t believe him. Instead of trying to talk, Blaine decided to let it be. “Still have my number?” He jokes.

Sebastian nodded after an instant of hesitation. He’d never had the heart to delete it. "Of course not, just in case I ever needed to call up a hot piece of ass," He grins.

“Text me?” Blaine asks softly, lightly holding onto his arm.

“Yeah,” Sebastian nodded. 

“Good," He picks up his stuff, giving Sebastian the time to smoothly slide out of the booth, holding an arm out politely to help Blaine up. "Please use that number this time," He insists, giving Sebastian one last hug. Who could blame him, it may as well be the last contact he'll have with the other. He turns and walks out of the Cafe, sparing one last glance at Sebastian. Kurt's gonna be so stoked.

\--

“ _I’m not asking him, Blaine_.” Kurt insists over the phone.

“Come on,” Blaine pleads. “He’s single!”

“ _For the last time, it’s not happening_.”

Blaine groans, “Why not? Kurt, he’s single, alive, and he’s changed! You’ve had a crush on him since high school!”

“ _If I say I’ll think about it, will you leave me alone_?” Kurt questions.

Blaine pauses to think about it, “Yeah.”

“ _Fine, I’ll think about it. I’ll be there by tomorrow with the other Warblers. Nick and Jeff got an early flight, and I have a feeling Jeff will go directly to Sebastian. So, just, you know, be ready for that._ ”

“I’ll be there a little while after they get there. See you tomorrow?”

“ _Definitely_ ,” Kurt promises.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warbler reunion! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating last week! My computer was sent to get fixed, and I realized I had all my stuff on the computer. Got it back today, finished the chapter I was writing. And yes, you will still get Saturday's update this weekend as well. Hope you enjoy!

Barry rubbed his forehead with a groan as he awoke, eyeing his phone left on the bedside table. Checking the time, he groaned once more. 6:37 in the morning. Why did his body wake him up so early?

He realized why the moment the front door creaked open. Silently, Barry reached down for the gun Joe had hidden in cases of emergency and turned off the safety.

Walking into the hallway, he flicked on the lights, aiming the gun at the intruders. “Don’t shoot!” A familiar voice shrieked, cowering.

‘Jeff,’ Sebastian reminded him sleepily.

Rubbing his eyes, he put the safety back on, placing the weapon on the counter. “What are you doing in my apartment at,” He paused, glancing over at the time. “Six forty-one?”

“Surprise?” He waved his hands out, with a grin.

Barry sighs, “Want anything to drink?”

“Is coffee asking for too much?” He asked hopefully.

Barry responds by going into his small kitchen, brewing a cup.

“Thanks, Bazz,” Jeff took the cup, almost moaning as he took a sip.

“I haven’t had coffee in forever,” He admits.

Barry rolls his eyes, brewing his own cup. Joining Jeff on the couch, he raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

“Blaine informed us you were alive,” He shrugs, keeping his eyes on Barry.

“I- yeah.” Barry rubbed the back of his neck. “I really don’t have any explanation.”

“You don’t need one,” Jeff frowns. “I know how hard it was for you after the wedding. You don’t need any excuses. I would like to know why you stayed out of contact with us.”

He sighs. “I was busy with finding a job the first year. Second year I was in a coma for nine months. After that it was getting my life back together. Ow!”

“In a coma?” He hissed, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I honestly figured you’d be better without me in your lives.” Barry shrugged. It’s how Sebastian felt.

The door slammed open. “Bartholomew Henry Allen, why aren’t you answering my- oh, hello there.” Iris’s eyes wondered up and down Jeff appreciatively. “And who is this?”

“Taken.” Jeff replies snappily.

Barry hides a smile. “Nick finally got off his ass?”

Iris’s eyes widen in surprise as Jeff chuckled. “Yeah, he’s getting our hotel room set up and then joining us over here.”

“He’s gay?” Iris asked, with a wrinkle of her nose.

“Have a problem with that?” Barry asked protectively.

Surprised, Iris backed off, glancing between him and Jeff. “You’re taking his side?”

“Why wouldn’t he? He’s gay too. Don’t deny you’re into Kurt.” Jeff teases as Barry blushes.

There was a knock at the door before the person entered. “Hey,” he smiled.

Barry stood, opening his arms with an eye roll. “C’mon, I know you both wannna hug,” he teases, a bit of Sebastian coming out.

The two boys happily comply, wrapping their arms around him eagerly. Nick sighed. “We missed you, Bazz.”

“Haven’t had anyone to keep Nick in his place,” Jeff teased, relaxing into the embrace.

“Ha-ha,” Nick rolled his eyes.

“Mind introducing me?” Iris questioned, breaking the moment. “I mean, fist the dude at the coffee shop, now these two. Who else are you hiding?” She narrowed her eyes.

“How about none of your business?” Nick snaps, surprising the two Warblers. “What?” He asks defensively.

Barry turns to Iris, “Please leave,”

She flinches back as if Barry slapped her. “Why have you been so distant lately? Is it because of the YouTube videos? We apologized for-“

“No, Felicity apologized. You keep digging. Leave my apartment.” Nick happily opens the door, as Iris glowers and leaves the apartment.

“Sorry she made you feel unwelcome,” Barry scowled.

“You did point a gun at me,” Jeff points out.

“He what now?” Nick narrowed his eyes.

“To be fair he did break into my apartment,” Barry raised his hands.

Nick huff’s and sits himself back I the couch, patting the spaces beside him. Barry took the middle while Jeff sat on his right, Nick to his left.

“How about a song?” Nick suggests, with a smirk.

“Nope, nuh-uh.” Barry shook his head.

“Bazzy, please?” Jeff pouted. “You did point a gun at me.”

Barry sighs, immediately pushing Sebastian to the front of his mind, crawling back inside to hide. Sebastian rolled his eyes fondly. “I don’t know how you guys manage that.”

Jeff smirks, shrugging innocently, “Manage what, Bazz? You still haveta sing though,” He informs with his eyes narrowed.

"We wait for Blaine on that," Sebastian protests, folding his arms in challenge.

A small smirk forms on Jeff's face, and Sebastian already fears what he's going to say, "You still like Blaine," He accuses, as Nick lets out a loud laugh.

"I- no!" Sebastian glared. "Even if I did, he wouldn't want anything to do with me." He sighs, slumping over.

"Anything to do with who?"

"Blaine!" Nick and Jeff shout, making their way over to hug the Warbler as Sebastian let's out a fond chuckle.

"Sebastian won't sing with us," Jeff whined.

"Tattle-tale," Sebastian grumbled, with a small smile.

"Bazzy'!" A body slammed into his sides, and he gasped in surprise, wrapping his own arms around the body.

“There will be plenty of opportunities to drag him onstage later.” Blaine proclaimed.

 He smiled kindly at the other Warblers, ignoring the bundle for now. His door was once again thrown open, Wes and the rest of the Warblers behind him. “We told you to wait, guys,” Trent complained, eyeing the small apartment.

Thad raised an eyebrow, “I highly doubt they'd wait for any of us.”

Sebastian’s phone rang, turning all the attention in the room to him. With a groan, he picked up. “Yeah? No- I- Can you let me talk?” He hissed. “I have friends over at the moment I can’t just run over- you know what I mean! What’s the emergency?”  He waited a moment. “Yeah, you can handle it. No, I’m- Whatever, tell Cisco he can handle it. Bye, Iris.” He hung up. Glancing away from his phone, he hesitated, noticing every eye in the room was on him. Sighing, he unwrapped himself from the boy in his arms, raising an eyebrow in surprise, "Aw, you missed me?"

“What? I- no.” Kurt dismisses, facing away from him.

Blaine huffs, “An explanation would be nice.” 

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “Find a seat,” he motions around the room, and takes a couch with Blaine and Kurt beside him.

“So, you all know me as Sebastian Smythe, but here in Central City I am known as Barry Allen, CSI at CCPD.” He beams as if he just shared an inside joke. “I’ll explain everything later. Bartholomew Henry Sebastian Allen-Smythe is my full name.”

He snickered as eyebrows shot up in astonishment. “When my uncle adopted me, he included his last name in the papers so I could use Sebastian Smythe.” They all nod in understanding. “Iris is my adopted sister, and Joe West is my adopted father. I went to school here, but as you all know being different is hard.”

They all make various noises of agreement. “My mom was murdered in front of me by something I could only explain as a man in lightening. No one believed me, and in school I was known as the kid whose father was in prison for murdering their mother, and at that point, everyone just supposed I’d turn out exactly like my father.”

He paused for a breather, sending a thankful look to Nick as he hands him a bottle of water. “Then the bullying started,” He paused to let this sink in, and watched as the eyes around him widened in shock.

“It got worse. In freshmen year of high school, I was beat up pretty badly.” He turns to Jeff his dorm mate Sophomore year, “Remember how my arm was in a cast?” The reaction was instant, the Warblers let out enraged sounds of disgust.

“That wasn’t even all of it. I was in the hospital for a while,” he chuckled darkly. “My uncle came by to see me, and gave the opportunity to go to Dalton, explaining the whole ‘no bullying’ policy.”

He pauses, letting it all sink in as he took another sip. “Barry couldn’t handle all the pressure at the time, too hurt by what everyone around him said his entire life. He built up a secondary personality.”

“I decided on calling myself Sebastian Smythe while Barry hid- fine, strategically retreated, in the back of our mind,” He tapped his head. “I was the self-assured, smug, singer. Barry was the Cautious, loveable nerd.” He smirks. “Anyway, with all that happened, I needed to be harsher.” He looks away from the Warblers, finding an interesting spot to stare at on the table. “Instead, it turned out I ended up being the bully," He sighs.

“Half of it wasn’t even your fault, though,” Wes argues. “Unless you’re talking about your captivating personality.”

Sebastian smirks. “I know, I’m the best.”

Kurt furrows his eyebrows. “What do you mean half of it wasn’t his fault?”

“The Steroids, Hunter’s fault,” Trent states.

“The slushy? Our fault,” David mutters.

"And Krofsky wasn't really his fault," Jeff points out helpfully.

Sebastian smiles tentatively, "Thanks guys."

"Can we sing now?" Jeff asks excitedly, Nick placing a hand on his knee in an attempt to calm him down.

"It's been so long, I don't know," Sebastian says, hesitant. 

"Pleasee?" The Warblers all beg.

"All right, all right! Just stop looking at me like that. pick a song." At this, the group smirks. "No Katy Perry or Justin Bieber will ever, ever, be sung in this apartment." Sebastian says, his word final, emitting sighs of defeat from different members of the group.

\----------------------

"See, you've still got it," Jeff teases him. Sebastian huffs. He was never singing another Disney song again.

"Told you!" Caitlin practically squeals from the door.

"Dude!" Cisco gapes, "You can't hide something like that from your friends!" He says, hurt, as the Warblers chuckle.

“What’re you guys doing here?” Sebastian asks uncertainly.

“Iris was hoping we’d knock some sense into you, but we’ve come to join the party.” Cisco flops down next to one of the Warblers. “Cisco Ramon,” He introduces. He points at Caitlin, “Caitlin Snow.”

Blaine steps up, “Blaine Anderson, former coach and director of the Warblers.”

Kurt smiles, “Kurt Hummel. The Warblers former countertenor.” 

“Weston Huges, former head of the Warblers,” Wes introduces.

Thad smirks, “Thad Riley, former head.”

David huffs a laugh, “David Norris, former head.”

Jeff rolls his eyes, “Jefferson Miles, I’d prefer Jeff, former member of the Warblers.”

“Nicolas Reese, Preference Nick. Former member.” The others follow behind Nick, giving their first name and last name.

“So you guys must have some embarrassing stories of Barry in high school.” Cisco smirks, leaning forward in genuine interest.

Jeff snickers, glancing over at Sebastian who seemed horrified at what they could tell them. “You have absolutely no idea.”

 


	5. Had Me @ Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone still planning on reading this story, I'm sorry to say I will be discontinuing this one. However, you will be happy to know that I'm creating another story with Glee and The Flash. This will stay up until I have the first chapter of the other one out, so be sure to keep an eye out for it!
> 
> Until then, here's a preview of what's to come. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Song sung by Luke Benward.

Sebastian nervously ran his fingers through his hair, waiting for the next song to finish. They were currently at the Karaoke Bar, sitting and chatting. "You'll do fine, Sebby." Jeff comforted, patting his shoulder.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I was out of practice." Sebastian admits, nervously glancing at the other guys.

"Oh, you'll do fine." Nick dismisses, waving his hand.

"Besides, you need to romance Blaine somehow." Jeff pipes up, letting out a small squeak once Nick elbows him.

"He's still with Kurt." Sebastian points out, confused.

"I heard they're having a small lovers quarrel." Nick grins.

"Next up, Sebastian Smythe!"

"Go get em', Seb!" Jeff cheers.

Sebastian made his way to the stage, grabbing the offered mic as he went. He whispered a song to the DJ, who smiled and nodded in confirmation. With that, he got ready to sing.

The guitar started, and he pulled the microphone up, and sung, "I can feel you coming from a mile away, my pulse starts racing from the words that you say, and you say so many of them like you don't have a clue, that I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on, You don't have to try too hard, you already have my heart, you don't got a thing to prove, I'm already into you," He pauses, staring at Blaine. "So, hold hold, hold hold me tight now, 'cause I'm so, so good to go, don't say don't say good night you know,"

He smiles as Jeff elbows Blaine wiggling his eyebrows, "You had me at hello! You had me at me at hello, _you_ had me at hello, don't say, don't say good night you know, you had me at hello."

Blaine stood, making his way up to the stage, and Sebastian held a hand up, "Close your mouth now baby don't say a word, 'cause you ain't saying nothin' I ain't already heard, plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud, and the speakers blowin' up to this dance song."

Blaine rolls his eyes, and swipes a mic from the DJ, "You don't have to try too hard, you already have my heart, you don't got a thing to prove, I'm already into _you_ , so, hold hold, hold hold me tight now. 'Cause I'm so, so good to go, don't say, don't say goodnight you know, you had me at hello."

Sebastian smiles, "You had me at hello,"

Blaine echoed, " _You_ had me at hello. Don't say goodnight you know, you had me at hello."

"Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, so, hold hold, hold hold me tight now, 'cause I'm so, so good to go, don't say, don't say goodnight you know, you had me at hello." Sebastian moved closer to Blaine, holding out a hand.

"You had me at hello." Blaine took his hand, with a small smile.

" _You_ had me at hello." Sebastian pulled Blaine closer.

"Don't say, don't say goodnight you know. You had me at hello." Blaine pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
